A Typical Love story
by TakashiSage
Summary: So this story is a tale of love and romance which blossoms within a high school somewhere on the east coast, why not CT. It will be a straightforward story with average characters and a plot which is easily read so you guys better hold onto dem feels because this story sure as hell WON'T be taking them and crushin them into dust
1. Chapter 1:I learned the Angel is a Demon

A typical ordinary love story-_**In the eyes of a madman**_

_Chapter 1: How I learned the angel is a demon_

A/N

So this story is a tale of love and romance which blossoms within a high school somewhere on the east coast, why not CT. It will be a straightforward story with average characters and a plot which is easily read so you guys better hold onto dem feels because this story sure as hell WON'T be taking them and crushing them into dust just like the drunk father who hates his daughter and her ambitions.

I could tell this story in two ways and if you are still reading then I must say from the bottom of my heart….how bored are you to be reading this she- I MEAN you must know quality intros when you see them despite the fact that I have yet to explain anything and you are probably wondering when the fuck he's going to get to it and the answer is simple. Soon…soon, so without finally here it is. A/N end

In hindsight I should have seen this coming. This is what happens when I actually let myself believe that life will be good, that things will turn out great even though my mind is screaming "This is a trap". Im not sure what it was today which made me go against my natural instinct because if I had just followed it then I wouldn't be wrapped in pain right now thanks to a sneaky manipulative bit-"Writing again I see?" As my notepad was snatched from my hand while I sat leaning against the wall of the school building with the burning rays from the sun bared down upon my dark skin. I glared up at the boy in front of me who looked at me with a smug look, that look he gave to me now and then which drove me insane." Hey dumbass can't you see im sitting alone here in pain right now?" I snapped back as I stood up and reached for my notebook only for him to raise the purple pad high beyond my reach. He looked down at me smirking as my brown eyes locked onto his blue ones as if we were about to have an old style western showdown except here my opponent loomed over me.

"Are we going to stand here all day or are you going to hand over my book?" I asked in the kindest manner I could muster while ignoring the rage brewing within me which was only fuelled by the intense heat. "Woah Lee what's the problem? I just wanted to take a look so there is no need to turn all diva on me" "The Problem is Dante that those are my notes which I use to document my thoughts and fe-" I paused as my expression locked in place as I stared at my good friend flicking through the notebook as if it was a cheap magazine…not only was he invading my privacy but. He was bending…... The motherfucking… pages. "Hey Lee erm..the fuck is all this stuff about death and how life is like a cruel game and how beasts can be cruel".

"What is it not to your taste?" I remarked as I had managed to snatch the book back from his grasp only to shove it in the back pocket of my jeans, "Of course it's to my taste but what I mean is what you mean by _beast_". "Well firstly I don't mean the beast which haunts your nightmares but another who is the reason why Im like this" I replied "It all began this morning wh-" "Hey when the fuck did I say I wanted to hear details?" Dante interrupted", Just shut up and Ill tell you as we go to class besides it's a fun action packed story filled with my misery". Dante suddenly looked at me with gleaming eyes and urged me to tell him more as we entered the building which was bustling with students as we headed down the hall. "As I was saying it all began this morning when I woke up to grey skies meaning something bad was going to happen to me and-"

I stopped and noticed how Dante had frozen in his tracks and his face with an expression of fear, I asked him what was wrong but all he whispered was "…Run.."as he turned around and took off in the direction we came. I watched as he ran and slowly turned my head back to see the demon of NYA…her body seemingly built like a miniature tank which was fuelled by stupidity and rage which was built from nothing. She stomped towards me as students hurried into their classes as she glared up at me, the beast baring its fangs as it began to speak. "Tell Dante…He's a dead man" she spoke slowly and the malice in her voice was heavy and it felt as if it was consuming my body. I was about to speak but only nodded in response as she continued on her war path down the hall punching any students unfortunate enough to stand in her way.

Moments later I got a text in all caps spelling out "HELP ME D:" so naturally I responded to my good friend by calling him and softly speaking down the phone "You're a dead man" and then hung up quickly cutting of the start of his shouting. A sense of victory filled me as I smiled and continued down the hall to science class and seeing how this would be my first time this week in this class I thought it would be a new experience. At least I would have thought that if I had not have seen, _Her _again. I introduced myself and of course had to sit at the back…right next to _her _which of course just made my motherfucking day an all. Once I sat down I entered a state of stillness and seemed to zone out from the teacher talking for in the corner of my eye I saw a small demented grin and one of her eyes glare at mine…I also saw the pictures she drew of demonic looking cartoons with swirling eyes and razor like claws. At least in my eyes I saw the grin and glare but to everyone else they saw the quiet shy angelic girl in the corner it seemed.

I knew that those eyes of hers whether they are hidden behind glasses or not were forged in the depths of hell which were bestowed to her by a high level demon, that black hair was simply mounds of ravens feathers which were woven and held together by the tears of the innocent which gave it the strange silky look as if it were a soft pillow.

But what seemed to be most frightening was the smile…the smile which I knew far to well, the kind of smile I produced many times which hid aggressive intent and replaced it with a shroud of warmth. Her smile seemed to sicken me yet. Be strangely comforting.

I had managed to make a clear picture of her seeing how this wasn't our first encounter since my arrival here, it's because of this girl that I was consumed by pain earlier thanks to her protective guardian…even though all I was doing was trying to be kind.

These thoughts raced through my brain as I sat in class recalling what had happened earlier today.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter The Gibson

A typical ordinary love story-_**In the eyes of a madman**_

_Chapter 2: Enter The Gibson (Why my morning was shit)_

Im not exactly sure just how long class had lasted whether it was the immense amount of boredom and dull atmosphere or the fact that the girl was part of the reason why I gave even less fucks than usual about the day, I stared down at my cluttered desk aligned with pens, pencils and a textbook and my open workbook filled with diagrams.

Alongside the textbook sat my treasure trove of thoughts filled with billions of ink lines forming words, slowly opening the book I read back what I had written earlier as I recalled the unfortunate events.

"_The day had started off dull and I had no real intention of going to school and planned to simply fake an illness and stay a bed ridden child making it seem as though I am unable to attend my favourite place in the world of course. Sadly my mother sent me regardless and seeing as how I tried this many times last week and failed I should have really known failure was inevitable" _Slowly my mind began remembering the horrific events as I scanned through the notes, I briefly stopped and looked up only to notice that the entire time I was lost in my subconscious Dr Jenson was eyeing me from his desk and noticed how I seemed to sit idly by while other students were hard at work. I paid no real attention to him as I had already finished most of the work and was more interested in trying to figure out just where things had gone horribly wrong.

-FLASHBACKS AHOY-

As I walked to down the pavement all that was on my mind was the grey skies which not surprisingly seemed like they emerged from my "beloved" new school, It won't be too bad I guess considering I at least have some friends here…although one of them is an idiot.

Then as if I had just summoned the very demon himself I felt a hand slam on my back as Gibson began walking beside me. "YO MAN WHY YOU GOTTA LOOK SO FUCKIN DEP-" I quickly interrupted him and spoke in a calm tone "Gibson…It's too early to hear you scream like a banshee and how can you be so happy , do you not realise we are quickly approaching the seventh circle of hell?!" I said but clearly to no avail as he just looked back at me confused and I wasn't in the mood for a daily dose of stupidity.

"Hey Lee I gotta say your shirt looks pretty fuckin dope" Jamie said to me smiling "Its purple, like a lot of my clothes so what?" I replied while I slowly reached into my pocket to take out my notepad and began writing. "Well today it just looks great on you that's all man, did you get a new notepad too?" I looked across at him and sighed, "Whatever it is you want Jamie the answer is no" I stated watching the look on his face turn to that of desperation. "For fucks sake man just let me copy your homework this one time" he pleaded with me as I glanced over and smiled" Well firstly I worked hard on this homework, secondly do you even know what it is".

He looked at me and laughed"Yeah OF COURSE I do man I just left mine at home…but just so we are on the same page I doubt you know what it's about do you" "An essay of cour-" I began to speak as he cut in "OH YEAH I did it but it's at home" he said triumphantly as if achieving some sort of victory.

We had finally reached the gates of the school and walked through the crowds of students, its then I decided to talk once again" Spanish" I said solemnly "What?" Jamie turned and looked at me as I repeated myself, "The essay is supposed to be in Spanish". Jamie just stared at me wide eyed and didn't say anything, instead I could only watch as he tore my bag open and grabbed my book as he took off through the entrance of the school, I would have gave chase but looking in my bag I noticed my Spanish book and essay intact…the idiot had taken the wrong book.

"What a dumbass" I mumbled under my breath as I walked inside only to hear the sound of Jamie shouting"OUTTA MY WAY" but the crowd of students was to dense to see what had happened so I paid no real attention to it and headed to homeroom. I took my seat quickly and leaned back in my chair as once again I continued writing as Dante jumped into his seat in front of me and turned his chair facing towards me "So where is Gibson?" Dante asked as I smirked and responded" Running off with my old math book thinking it has my homework in it which he can copy".

"Typical Gibson" he said as we both laughed as our homeroom teacher entered along with numerous other students, I started to wonder if this day would really be a bad one? Perhaps things are going to go great for me.

Once homeroom had ended the first class was naturally Spanish and I had entered the room to see a panic stricken Jamie, he rushed over to me with a look of fear as I asked him where my book is. "Down the drain" he replied as if that was actually a believable excuse and seemed to be stunned when I pulled out my Spanish book and placed it on the teacher's desk. "If you are going to steal shit at least make sure it's the right thing, but seriously where is my book?" I asked as I took my seat and Jamie stood in front of me.

Not that the book itself had value or anything but just curiosity is all and the fact the story behind this will probably be hilarious. "Some girl has it called Jasmine or whatever" as he reached into his bag and handed me a black book which seemed worn down from usage yet still presentable. The contents didn't really concern me but what dawned on me is something far more fearful, the fact this Idiot Jamie Gibson had managed to steal a book from what I've heard to be one of the most innocent girls in school. "Jamie…why didn't you try to return this" I said now realising this so called hilarious story has turned into something of pure stupidity.

Jamie however was to distracted as our mammoth like teacher entered the class, her heavy breathing could be heard from the very back of the class and with the look on her face it seemed like another one of her boyfriends had dumped her due to the fact she lives with her mother...and her personality is terrible.

It was becoming clear to me from the first few minutes of her yelling at the class that one of her legendary break downs was about to begin complete with streams of tears and senseless rage. Meaning any student who hadn't done their homework today was probably in for it, sure sucks to be Jamie today I thought as the old hag began to teach.

The lesson as going well for now that is until my "kind, caring wonderful" teacher asked or rather ordered me to go to the storage cupboard to grab a stack of paper for the printer since I had finished my work she would rather send me than get off her fat lazy ass and do it herself. The only plus side is I got to leave early as I left the classroom and saw the look on Jamie's face as the woman spoke" Im expecting that essay today and anyone who hasn't completed it will be receiving severe punishment". The school year has only just begun and it seems Jamie's failed his first class, NEW WORLD RECORD! I thought in my head as I continued down the hall with this Jasmines book in hand hoping that I could find her on the way and return this. The corridor was seemingly empty aside a girl walking down the hall with her head down, but as we walked past each other I suddenly felt a hand grab onto my arm. "Give…..it back" she said quietly as she glared at me and the book in my hand. "Erm what?"

I asked slightly puzzled before realising what she meant and quickly handed her the book. "Im sorry about that I was just looking-" "You looked in it?!" she snapped back clutching her fists as she continued to stare at me. "No god of course not I would never-" "You looked in it…the pages are stained and bent with…Gatorade…you were the one who barged into me this morning" I could feel her tone slowly changing to that of an angry one. "NO NO NO You have it all wrong Jasmine that was my idiot friend who did that".

I began to explain the situation but all the girl did was press herself against me and pushed me against a locker as she grabbed my head and pulled me down to her level. "_I…am going to make you pay you sick fuck, just you wait…. Ill torture you nice….and….slowly" _She whispered into my ear as I felt chills run down my spine. The so called sweet and kind girl was making a threat to me and the worst part was that it was actually terrifying.

Until she suddenly stopped and tears welled up in her eyes despite what she had just done I tried to calm her down until heard a booming voice behind me "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE", turning I saw a giant of a girl who was possible taller than Dante. Beside her now was Jasmine who was hugging the woman as she began to speak in between her tears." He knocked me down this morning and then stole my book from me..and I thought I would return his book but instead when he saw me he just yelled in my face".

I stood there jaw hanging open at the blatant lies she told and I could only watch as her friend seemed to become even angrier. "Anything….else" the giant girl spoke while gritting her teeth and walking towards me slowly. "He also tried molesting me by groping my ass", there was a long awkward pause and my instinct screamed to me to run and my legs began to move on their own as I looked behind me and saw the girl charge at me and grab a hold of my arm and swing me into the wall as if I was a ragdoll.

All I could remember from then on was me raising my arms to block her cinderblock like fists which were slamming into me, yet just to the side of the girl I saw Jasmine stood there with a crazed grin complete with creepy stare. Once it was all over I managed to limp my way to the storage cupboard only to find…no paper. The entire ordeal had been pointless since I had achieved nothing, I slowly returned to Spanish class just in time for the class to burst out and fill the halls. I waited until Jamie walked out as he looked at me surprised "Man you look like you got hit by a bus" I just stared and put my hand on his shoulder, then swiftly slamming my knee into his balls as he fell down to the floor in pain I walked away slowly with some satisfaction. Only two more classes and then lunch awaits thankgod.

-FINALLY THE LONG ASS FLASHBACK ENDS-

After recalling all of the events it hadn't really occurred to me I may have been sleeping as all I could hear was Dr Jenson yelling my name. I quickly lifted my head up confused as the class snickered, "Congratulations Lee seeing as how you seem so comfortable in your seat over there you can stay there even longer! In detention" The class erupted with laughter but I paid no attention to any of them… aside Jasmine who seemed to have a sadistic like grin as she looked over to me and slowly raised a piece of paper towards me with the word "KILL" etched into it in capital letters.

The day couldn't get any better really, cheated, beaten and now stuck in a detention with Jenson it really couldn't get any worse, finally class ended and I watched as everyone rose from their seats to head to the cafeteria…all except Jasmine who timidly approached Dr Jenson and spoke to him."Of course you can stay here during lunch Jasmine to finish work off, seeing as how responsible you are I can leave you here with our new student over there. If he bothers you don't hesitate to tell me."He said as he handed her key to the room and headed out to the staffroom. Once again I was left shocked…did what I just see really happen? DID A TEACHER REALLY JUST TRUST A STUDENT WITH A KEY WHAT KIND OF-.

My thoughts were cut off as the sound of a door locking suddenly echoed through the room, Jasmine slowly turned to me and that once innocent look was replaced once again with the glare of insanity.

All I could do was stare at her in fear….the skies were right…I was right…today was going to be one hell of a day


End file.
